The Two of Us
by Gregory Adams
Summary: Lovino is an aspiring writer who wants to broaden his horizons. Antonio is the flirtatious foreigner who helps him do just that. MODERN IRL AU
1. Chapter 1

Lovino let another stay note ring from his guitar. A small smile crept onto his face. These lazy afternoons were always his favorite; they rarely ever occurred, but when Grandpa didn't need any help in the shop, when no errands needed to be ran, and when Feliciano was off doing whatever was making him happy, Lovino felt like he could finally loose a breath. It was a time to relax and recharge. He savored every second.

Warm sunshine flooded in from a window, and showered the room with light. Lovino almost didn't notice his drooping eyelids. Everything was peaceful for just a moment longer.

Lovino groaned when he heard Feliciano's excited footsteps bounding up the stairs. His younger brother burst in their room, two small jars of paint balanced in one hand, and several brushes in the other.

"Lovino, you will never guess what I found at the market today!" Feliciano beamed. He said this every time he arrived back from the marketplace after being given a little spending money.

Lovino plucked at the string of his guitar, appearing uninterested, "Oh? Could it be more paints? Or new brushes?"

"Lovino how did you know? You are so smart! But see what a pretty color this is- and oh! I almost forgot!" Feliciano quickly set his new paints and brushed down on his desk, then fumbled through his bag for something. Lovino raised a brow, "I went to Kiku's for lunch today, and he let me keep these chopsticks so I could practice at home!"

"Practice?" Lovino said in a matter-of-fact tone, "Feli, chopstick are pretty simple- they don't require much practice."

"Oh really? Can you show me- because I really am having a lot of difficulty and I can't seem to figure out-"

"It's easy," Lovino interrupted. He slid off his bed and snatched the chopsticks out of Feliciano's hand. "You see, you just hold them like- like-" Lovino fumbled with the chopsticks for a moment, furrowing his brow.

"Lovi, it's okay if you can't-"

"No," Lovino bit his lip, "Here we go!" He held the chopsticks loosely, but when he tried to pluck an eraser from Feliciano's desk, his grip failed, and one chopstick flew across the room. Lovino cursed.

"I'll have Kiku show me again," Feliciano said quickly, "Besides, chopsticks are really only used for Asian food and we don't eat much Asian food here so it would probably just be a waste if time to learn how to use them."

Lovino didn't catch a word of that, but he huffed anyway, "Yeah, speaking of food, do you know when Grandpa is going to be home? I need to know when I should start making dinner."

"You're making dinner tonight!" Feliciano grinned, "I love it when you make dinner. Oh, Lovi, you are such a good cook! I don't get why you don't cook every night! What makes tonight so special? Is Antonio coming over?"

"No, I lost a bet," Lovino said plainly, with bite, "And you shouldn't mention it to anyone."

"A bet? What kind of bet? I made this bet with Ludwig once and he won but he said I didn't have to drink a whole bottle of olive oil, because you see, whoever lost the bet had to drink a whole bottle of olive oil, and I wasn't really planning on losing, but Ludwig is so much better than me at cards!" Feliciano managed to say this all in one breath. Sometimes Lovino wondered how his brother managed to breathe at all.

"No, it wasn't a card game. It was on soccer, but that's beside the point-"

"What is the point, Lovino?"

Lovino sighed, "I don't know," He placed his guitar back in its case, and slid it under the bed. "What time did you say Grandpa was getting home?"

"Oh! I don't know!"

"Right," Lovino exhaled, and got to his feet. Feliciano offered an innocent smile. "I can go ask him."

"Can I come with you?" Feliciano asked.

"Fine," Lovino slipped on his shoes, "But no side adventures."

Feliciano practically squealed with excitement. It wasn't like they didn't walk two blocks to Grandpa's "Book and Stationary" shop every morning.

When they entered, Grandpa was just finishing up with a costumer. "Ah, my boys!" He greeted them, "What brings you here on such a pleasant afternoon? Shouldn't you be out flirting or swimming or spending time with your friends?"

Lovino got straight to the point, "I'm making dinner tonight."

"Wonderful," Grandpa smiled, "I hope it's ready by seven, I invited Antonio to swing by then, and promised food."

Lovino crossed his arms, "Antonio? I thought I just had to make a family meal?"

"And isn't Antonio part of our family? Surely it won't be difficult to make enough for one more. We almost always have leftovers, anyway. All you have to do set another place at the table."

Antonio was hardly family. In reality, Lovino had only met him a few times in passing. And every time he met Antonio he always felt strange, as if something about Antonio was different. He often chose to ignore those feelings, but sometimes, when Antonio would smile, his heart would skip a beat.

"This wasn't part of our bet," Lovino said bitterly.

"Than maybe you should think next time before you gamble," Grandpa smirked. He began to dust a book shelf, when the doorbell chimed.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano announced, running to hug him. Ludwig turned red at the embrace.

"Uh-Feli-"

"Perfect!" Grandpa suddenly exclaimed, putting his hands together with a clap, "The more the merrier! Ludwig, why don't you come over for dinner tonight? And you can bring your brother and Aldrich- I haven't seen them in a while. It would be nice to catch up!"

"Son of a-"

"Language," Grandpa scolded, amused. Lovino growled. "And shouldn't you be heading home anyway? You have to start to prepare dinner if it's going to be ready by seven!"

Lovino left, letting the curses under his breath be left to the imagination.

He walked home alone; Feliciano was too occupied with Ludwig to willingly leave anytime soon. Lovino didn't really know what kind of relationship they had, and honestly, he didn't care. But sometimes he would catch glances of- of something and wonder if they were more than friends.

At least Lovino wouldn't have to worry about his brother bothering him while he cooked.

Lovino decided to make pasta, since it was easy, and Feliciano's favorite. He also threw together a salad and seasoned some garlic bread. He pulled out a few bottles of wine and set them on the table.

By the time the table was set, the food was prepared, and Grandpa and Feliciano had returned home, it was time for the guests to arrive.

Antonio filtered in first, then the Beilschmidt family. They all exchanged their "Hello's" and "What have you been up to's." When everyone was settled, and finished with small talk, Lovino served the meal.

It got a good response with the guests, though Grandpa did complain that the spaghetti was a little aldente for his taste.

"Stop bullying the poor boy," Antonio chirped, "He has made us an excellent meal!"

Lovino could feel his cheeks flush from embarrassment. He didn't need Antonio defending him from Grandpa's jokes. He just wanted this dinner party to be over.

"Ah, you're right. I'm sorry, Lovino. Here, have some more wine," Grandpa refilled Lovino's glass, who muttered thanks. Grandpa then continued with a new subject, "So Gilbert, how is your gallery doing? Last I heard you had just sold a piece to a collector for a hefty price."

"The gallery has been getting quite a bit of attention lately," Gilbert bragged, "It seems like every week, new and old clients empty the walls of art, and I have to line up more deals and trades."

"I was just there a couple days ago," Aldrich mentioned, "And I must say, I was impressed with the little business you have got. When you first started it, I was convinced you would go bankrupt in a week."

Gilbert's smile widened, and he took another bite of his garlic bread.

"So what about you, Lovino," Aldrich asked. Lovino had been too occupied by his own thoughts to comprehend this at first.

"Hm?" He said, looking up, mouth full of pasta.

"You are going to graduate from university soon, are you not?"

"Oh, yeah," Lovino mumbled. He used a napkin to wipe his mouth. "I graduate in the fall."

"And what are your plans after that?" Aldrich seemed genuinely curious. Now everyone at the table was focused on Lovino, and he was starting to feel nervous.

"I don't really know," He said slowly. "I think- I think I'm going to try and get a job as an editor. Maybe in a year I'll be able to actually publish something,"

Lovino had been writing for years. It was something he was passionate about, something he loved. He felt he had so much to say, and, through writing, he could communicate it. Lovino wanted to become a professional one day, but would settle for writing articles and essays if it meant getting some momentum in his career.

"Lovino's a really good writer!" Feliciano suddenly mentioned, "I read one of his short stories and it was really good! It was about this girl who went on a boat and fell in love with this sailor. I don't know how it ended because I couldn't finish it because Lovino likes to use really big words, but maybe he could tell me the ending?"

Lovino almost spat out his wine. Sometimes, he was grateful that his brother was dyslexic. He hadn't realized that Feliciano was reading _that_ story when he caught him fumbling through his notebooks. It was a story he wrote for his own pleasure, and it was certainly not intended for anyone else's eyes. And since he was too embarrassed to tell the real ending, he choked, "I haven't finished that one yet."

Antonio sent him a knowing look. Lovino pretended not to notice.

Various conversations continued until the end of dinner. Lovino offered to do the dishes. The rest went off to the family room to sip more wine and engage in even deeper talks.

Lovino didn't mind doing the dishes. It gave him time to clear his head. He was feeling tired anyway, if not a bit sick, and it distracted him.

He didn't notice Antonio leaning against the doorway until he spoke, "Thank you for dinner. It was delicious."

Lovino jumped, dropping a spoon. "Don't scare me like that, idiot!"

Antonio laughed. It was full and deep and honest, and it made Lovino feel ... strange, "I'm sorry."

Lovino sighed, "You're forgiven. And thanks. I guess."

"Do you need help?" He offered, stepping up beside Lovino.

"I'm almost done," Lovino said, but Antonio didn't move. "What do you want? You didn't come back here to make small talk or help with the dishes."

"No, I didn't," Antonio ran a hand through his hair. He almost looked nervous. "I actually came to ask you about something important."

"Oh," Lovino said, trying his best to appear uninterested.

"Yeah, I- uh- I'm moving and I need a flatmate, and I know you're graduating soon. You probably don't want to live at Roma's forever. So- uh- I was wondering if you wanted to be my flatmate." Lovino had never seen Antonio so flustered.

"Sure," Lovino finally said casually. "Where's the apartment?"

"Oh, about that," Was Antonio sweating? "It's, uh, in Madrid."

"Madrid?" Lovino huffed. "Why are you moving to Madrid? And even more importantly, why do you think I would ever move to Madrid?"

"Nevermind," Antonio sighed, "I knew it would be stupid to ask," He turned to leave, but Lovino caught his sleeve.

"Wait," he said more gently, "How much is the rent?"

"A thousand a month, plus utilities," Antonio then added, "It's right in downtown, near shops and nightlife. It's a bargain, really."

Lovino bit his lip, "I'll think about it."

Antonio smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Lovino couldn't believe that he was actually doing this. He held the manuscript to his chest, took a deep breath, and entered the building. He was greeted by a bubbly secretary, who directed him to a waiting room. His leg bounced as he waited, and he received many judgmental looks from the others in the waiting room. Lovino didn't care. All he cared about was getting his work into the hands of an author who might give him a letter of recommendation so he would have a chance at getting a decent job.

"Mr. Vargas?" An assistant announced. Lovino stood, and straightened his sport coat. "Mr. Karpusi will see you now."

Lovino followed the assistant to a small office on the second level. He muttered a thank you before entering. He jumped when the door shut behind him.

"Sit," Karpusi said, "Do not be nervous, I can practically hear your heart beating."

Lovino gulped. Was it that obvious?

"It's very nice to meet you, sir, I'm-"

"I know who you are, and why you are here," Karpusi pulled a pen out from nowhere, and adjusted his reading glasses. "So?"

"Oh, yes," Lovino set his manuscript on the table. Karpusi started flipping through the pages.

"Looks good," He nodded.

"You haven't even read it," Lovino observed, slightly annoyed.

"True, but I can see that you have put a lot of hard work into this," Karpusi drawled on. "Come back tomorrow."

So Lovino nodded and left swiftly. He couldn't focus on anything for the rest of the day. When Feliciano asked what was wrong, Lovino simply dismissed him. He could barely sleep. "Come back tomorrow," he thought, "What could that mean?"

Lovino was even more nervous now. He would finally get some feedback on his work. He waited impatiently in the waiting room until the same assistant escorted him to Mr. Karpusi's office.

"I'm impressed," The writer said, "Many like you come in here and offer me a story. They're all the same. But this- this is different. Tell me about your process."

"My process?" Lovino asked. He usually just wrote, simple as that. Occasionally, he would make small edits, but he never really stuck with a story long enough to make it a masterpiece.

"Do you make an outline, or do you have some system for organizing your ideas?"

"No," Lovino said simply.

"Interesting," Karpusi noted. He jotted something down on a pad of paper, then handed Lovino his manuscript back, riddled with red pen marks. "I really liked your story."

"Thank you," Lovino said quietly, trying to decipher the messy pen marks Karpusi made.

"Bring me another," Karpusi demanded. Lovino was shocked. The story he gave him was the best he had.

"O-okay," Lovino stood, still dazed (and frankly a bit amazed) at the request.

He left, still not quite sure what to feel.

* * *

Lovino spent all night writing, but nothing seemed to work. He tried a love story, then an adventure tale, then a spin on a fairy tale he once heard. He hated them all. He groaned in frustration.

"Lovino," Feliciano said groggily from his bed, "Are you still writing? It's almost two in the morning."

"Sorry, am I keeping you up?"

"No, I just woke up from the strangest dream," Feliciano yawned, "Ludwig was there, and we were having a picnic on a hill. But the hill wasn't solid; it felt like we were sitting on Jell-O. And we started to sink, only we couldn't climb out of it and- and-" Feliciano's voice cracked, "Now that I think about it, that was a terrible dream!"

"Yeah," Lovino huffed. "Sounds pretty bad."

"Maybe you could write about a dream, Lovino," Feliciano said. Lovino blinked. That actually wasn't a terrible idea.

"Yeah, I think I might do just that. Thanks, Feliciano," Lovino immediately pulled out a new sheet of paper and began to write. The words started off slow, then everything came pouring out. Lovino wrote about his dreams, his hopes, his fears. He wrote down everything. The sentences kept on coming in a steady rhythm.

By the time Lovino passed out on his desk, he had a decent story down. Sure, it was odd, and a little discombobulating, but it was down.

Lovino woke the next morning to a loud scream. He quickly jumped up from his desk, and looked out the window. Antonio was rapidly apologizing to some guy who had spilled his scalding-hot coffee over both Antonio and himself.

Lovino opened the window, and yelled down, "Hey, some of us are trying to sleep here!"

"Sorry, Lovino," Antonio replied, waving, "It's eleven o'clock, I thought you would be up by now."

"Yeah, yeah," Lovino rolled his eyes. The man who had crashed into Antonio was now walking off, cursing. "What are you doing here, anyway? Grandpa is at his shop."

"I know," Antonio absently rubbed the nape of his neck, "I actually came to see you. Do you want to have lunch- er- breakfast?"

Lovino laughed, "What is this, Romeo and Juliet? Why can't you text me like a normal person?"

"Lovino, Lovino, wherefore art thou, Lovino?" Antonio recited, feeling quite happy with himself. "Come on, get dressed. Or wear your pajamas, I don't care."

"You don't?" Lovino raised his brows, speculating. "Then I think I take up your offer."

Lovino shut the window and slipped into his brother's moccasins. He practically bolted down the steps, checking himself in the mirror on the way. He looked terribly exhausted, like he hadn't slept at all. Lovino shrugged and walked out the door.

Antonio giggled, "I was being sarcastic, but your pajamas are really cute!"

Lovino could feel his cheeks heating up, "S-shut up," he stammered, looking down at his Grandpa's old shirt that was too big on him, and his own well worn sweatpants. "Where are you taking me for lunch?"

"How about that little café on Main?" Antonio strode confidently next to Lovino. His hand "accidentally" brushed his companion's, and Lovino stuffed his hands into his pocket.

"That sounds good," Lovino glanced over at Antonio, only to glare, "What are you smiling about anyway?"

"I'm just glad to spend some time with you," Antonio chirped, "My offer still stands, you know."

"Oh, so that's what this is about," Lovino frowned, "Just so you know, I'm still thinking about it. I haven't decided on anything yet. I'm just coming with you today for the free meal."

"Of course," Antonio said, still smiling. "So how's school?"

"Fine," He muttered, "How's work?"

"Fine," Antonio smirked. "I'm glad to be going home, but sad to be leaving. It's bittersweet."

"It's always bittersweet with you," Lovino clapped his hand over his mouth. Did he just say that out loud?

Antonio laughed, "I know. Hot and cold; yes and no; in and-"

"You aren't seriously quoting Katy Perry, are you?" Lovino shook his head. Antonio erupted into another fit of laughter. That was something he did a lot- laugh. Lovino did not understand it.

"Well, it looks like we're here!"'Antonio announced. Lovino blinked. That was quick. The two were quickly seated, and their orders taken (Lovino ordered the most expensive thing on the menu out of spite).

"So, what have you been up too lately? Surely you can't spend all day in Roma's shop?" Antonio took a sip of his soy latte accusingly.

"What do you mean?" Lovino inquired.

"You aren't writing anything perchance?"

"Why do you ask?" Lovino scowled.

"Well Feliciano was telling me more about your stories when you were washing the dishes and-"

"No," Lovino said simply.

"What? You don't even know what I was going to ask." Antonio leaned back in his chair.

"You were going to ask to read something of mine." Lovino scoffed.

"So may I?"

"No!" Lovino exclaimed again. "The only reason Feli has read them is because he's always snooping through my desk, and I do not need you snooping around my desk."

Antonio grinned, "Scared of what I might find?"

"Yes- no! You know what I mean! It's private! Hey, stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry, Lovino, but seeing you so exasperated-"

"Why must you mock me?"

"Mock you?" Antonio suddenly calmed down, "Lovino, I think it's adorable."

Lovino glared at him, "You're so weird."

"I know. I can't help myself," Antonio sat dreamily. He gazed out the window. Lovino tried not to stare- to look anywhere but at Antonio- but that was proving to be quite difficult. "You know, Lovino. I think if I never saw you again I would be quite miserable."

Lovino snorted, "You know you can text me at any time, idiot."

"It's not the same," He sighed. "I- just you being here- it makes me happy."

"Where's all this coming from? I've known you for three years, yet we barely talk, much less go out for- what is this- lunch?"

Antonio gulped, "Yeah, that may have been my fault. To be honest, I've always been a little intimidated by you."

Lovino bit his lip, "Yeah, I figured," He said bitterly.

"No- that came out wrong. I'm sorry," Antonio quickly corrected himself, "I'm not intimidated by you because I think you're a bad person or anything, I just, I don't know. Something about you is different- in a good way! In a wonderful way! Lovino, I-I don't know what I'm saying, I'm sorry! I just- I really like you, Lovino. I do. And I was worried that you wouldn't like me back, or that you would think I was annoying or something."

Lovino tried to surpress a smile. He wasn't quite sure what to say, so he simply mumbled, "Idiot."

Antonio was bright red. He fanned himself. "I wish I had spoken to you sooner. Is it hot in here or is it just me?"

"It's just you," Lovino furrowed his brow, "What are you doing?"

"Taking a picture," Lovino tilted his head quizzically, "You're smiling," Antonio explained, giggling.

Lovino scowled, "Creep!"

Thankfully, a waitress served their food before an awkward silence could ensue. They continued to make not-so-slightly-flirtatious small talk for the next couple minutes while they enjoyed their meal. Lovino ended up ordering a tiramisu for dessert, just to vex Antonio.

"You know," Antonio told, "Tiramisu was made to be served in the waiting rooms of brothels. It still is served today in some."

"How would you even know that?" Lovino asked, disgusted.

Antonio smirked, "You never know where your travels might take you. But in the end, there is nothing like home. Have you ever been to Madrid in the summer? It's terribly hot, yes, but it is gorgeous. You would love it, Lovino."

"I don't speak Spanish," Lovino said simply, "I wouldn't last a day."

"You could learn. And while you're learning, I could translate for you." Antonio stole a bite of Lovino's tiramisu.

"Hey- oh never mind. You're paying anyway."

"My point is, Lovino, why don't you take a chance, go on an adventure, experience a different culture? You're only young as long as you believe it, and so you might as well live like you've got nothing to lose. Come with me to Madrid. Let me show you the wonders this world has to offer."

Lovino did not know how to reply to such a blunt request. He finished his tiramisu in silence, then stood to leave.

"Please," Antonio pleaded, "Don't keep me in suspense."

Lovino said before he left, "I'll give you my answer tonight."

Now Lovino was on his way home when he remembered the short story he slaved over the night before. He rushed to his room, then back to Mr. Karpusi's office.

"That was quick," said Karpusi when he saw Lovino, "I wasn't expecting you for another day or so."

Lovino hadn't realized that there wasn't a time limit. College had trained him well.

"Yes, well, I spent all night writing this." Lovino huffed.

"Then it better be good," Karpusi let out a small chuckle, "You still seem to be in your pajamas."

Lovino looked down. Of course he had forgotten to change out of his pajamas.

"I'll read this later, but for now I have a proposition for you,"

"Oh?"

"How would you like to pack up your bags and move, let's say, next week?"

"Next week?" Lovino sighed in disbelief, "Why?"

"Have you ever left this town?"

"Yes," Lovino said. It wasn't a lie.

"Have you ever left Italy?"

"No," Lovino said quietly.

Karpusi smirked. "You need to broaden your perspective in order to write something even remotely interesting. All of this- this reeks of familiarity, of home. If all you ever write is what you know, then you better know some amazing things. And (to be honest) there are not many amazing things here."

"But what about school?" Lovino had invested quite a bit of money to attend. And if he dropped out now without his degree... All that money would go to waste.

"Drop out. I never even finished high school, let alone college. But that wasn't because I was pursuing my dream to become a writer, it was because I was expelled. But that's a whole 'nother issue." Karpusi raised his brows in question.

"Why does everyone want me to leave all of the sudden?" Lovino said, exasperated.

"You have no future here," Karpusi started. "And apparently, I'm not the only one who has realized it."

"Thanks." Lovino said bitterly as he stood to leave. He was done.

"But you might be able to find a future somewhere else."

Lovino froze. He wanted to say something back but no words came.

So he left.


	3. Chapter 3

It rained that afternoon. Lovino watched the droplets slide down his window one by one. He was in bed, just laying there, trying to forget about the world. He appreciated the silence. He was putting off the decision that suddenly felt so real: move to Spain with Antonio and broaden his perspective, or stay in Italy and finish his degree? He felt so conflicted.

Lovino sighed and put his face in his hands. He did not know what he wanted. He liked Antonio, and it would be interesting to experience a new culture. But, to leave everything he has ever known behind- to leave his family? He was not sure if he could handle it. Besides, Lovino was young- he had his whole life ahead of him. He could travel whenever he wanted!

Though, in his heart, Lovino knew that if he didn't take this opportunity, he was bound to decline others. He rolled over and screamed into his pillow.

"Lovino? Is that you?" Shit. Shit.

"Yes, Grandpa," Lovino called back. He quickly got out of his bed and came downstairs. "What is it?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you could run an errand for me," Lovino groaned, "That wasn't a request by the way. Anyway, I need you to deliver this package to the Braginski's farm. They ordered some books, but their brother is sick so they can't pick them up."

Lovino gave his Grandpa a look that said, ' _Seriously?'_

Roma nodded, "I know, right. But they're a weird family, and they'll probably tip you. Though you should probably change- you look like you just rolled out of bed."

"I did," Lovino said under his breath.

"You can take the bike." Roma winked and placed the parcel on the kitchen table. Lovino ran upstairs and changed into something more presentable.

Lovino found the bike, a rickety, heavily rusted thing, in the back yard. He put the parcel in the front basket and started off. He rode until the cobblestone streets turned to dirt roads and he found himself at the Braginski's farm. Thankfully, the rain had slowed to a drizzle, so he did not arrive completely soaked.

Lovino did not know exactly what the Braginskis did at their farm- there were no signs of livestock or produce. Their barn and farmhouse were simply surrounded by fields of sunflowers. They were, as Grandpa called them, a weird family.

Lovino knocked on their door. Twice. Thrice. Finally, a large woman answered. She was the oldest sister (Lovino had forgotten her name) and she looked exhausted. "Yes? What is it?" She asked Lovino.

"I'm here to deliver the books that you ordered," Lovino answered. He handed her the parcel. She examined it.

"Thank you- for- for bringing this," She beamed. Lovino smiled awkwardly back at her.

"You're welcome," Lovino waited another awkward moment longer. "Have a good day."

"You as well," She nodded. As Lovino walked back to his bike, the rain picked up again. He swore under his breath. He knew he should have brought his jacket!

Lovino was about a half-mile away from town when his bike suddenly stopped, throwing him over the handlebars. He landed on his back and groaned from the shock of what had just happened. Even more frustrating was that he was covered in mud. He huffed and pulled himself up out of the mud. He managed to pull the bike out as well, but the rock that Lovino assumed had been the cause of all this drama had also punctured the front tire. He dragged the bike back to the house, grumbling all the way.

"What happened to you?" Roma asked, clearly amused at the sight of a freezing, mud covered Lovino.

"The bike needs a new tire," Was all Lovino said in response. He heard his Grandpa laughing as soon as he made it upstairs. Lovino quickly stripped his clothes and put them in the washing machine. He drew water for a bath and gathered up some fresh clothes while it filled.

Slipping into the bath eased all the tension that had been torturing him. The hot water cleared his stuffy nose and warmed his stiff fingers. He washed the lingering mud off his arms and out of his hair. The sudsy water was turning murky, so Lovino got out and changed into his clean clothes.

He found himself sinking into his Grandpa's armchair with a book that he was currently reading. It was right by the window, so he could still look out and watching the rain fall gently. It gave him something to do when he could not focus on his book. Soon, he realized that he was not even trying to read anymore. He just wanted to watch the rain slither down the window.

"Lovino?" His Grandpa said softly, handing him a mug of hot chocolate. Lovino had not noticed him slip in.

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?" Roma asked. Lovino took a sip of hot chocolate to buy time. He had not told his Grandpa about the whole moving away opportunity yet.

"Antonio is moving into a new apartment, and he asked if I wanted to be his roommate," Lovino quickly said.

"Oh, that's it?" Roma chuckled, "You've been talking about moving out for years, why are you upset now?"

"It's in Madrid," Lovino uttered.

"Oh," Roma nodded in understanding.

"And besides, I would have to move in August, so I wouldn't be able to finish my degree, and I do not have time to get a visa, so obviously-"

"I think you should do it."

Lovino blinked. No, no, no. His Grandpa was the one who was supposed to convince him to stay. He was supposed to tell Lovino that he was being ridiculous and impractical. Roma was not supposed to encourage Lovino to move to a foreign country with a stranger!

"What?" Lovino exclaimed.

"You should go. I think it would be good for you to broaden your horizons and see a bit of the world. Besides, Antonio is a wonderful young man, and I think you two would be great friends!"

"But what about school? I paid so much for it, I would hate to not get a degree for all my hard work-"

"You can finish it online, or transfer to a school in Madrid," Roma told him, "It seems like you want to go, just the practical side of you is holding you back."

Lovino nodded. "You're a smart boy, Lovino," Roma continued, "You will be fine."

Lovino muttered thanks, and Grandpa left to get some paperwork done. Lovino sighed. He was going to do this. He was actually going to do this.

He found his phone and wrote out his text to Antonio: _'I have decided to take you up on your offer and move to Madrid.'_ Hmm, it seemed too casual for such a big move. Lovino tried again: _'Thank you for your offer. I would love to be your flatmate!'_ No. _'I would like to be your flatmate.'_ Eh. _'I would like to accept your offer.'_ Yikes! Finally, Lovino just sent one word that said it all: _'Yes.'_

Lovino's heart pounded after he hit send. What had he just agreed to? What if he hated Madrid? How would he deal with being so far away from his family? What if-

Antonio replied, ' _Good :)'_

Lovino stared at the message, his mouth gaping. He felt like he could breathe again.

 _'I know you've read this'_

Right, read receipts. Lovino laughed at himself and texted back, _'We should meet to discuss all the technicalities. Are you free for lunch tomorrow?'_

 _'I'll wear my pajamas ;)'_ This actually made Lovino snort. It felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest. He couldn't help but grin. This was the beginning of a new stage of his life. All his anxiety momentarily washed away, and all that was left was pure excitement.

The rain finally stopped, and the gray clouds floated away as softly as they had come. A ray of sunlight came in through the window. Lovino looked up and saw the white lilies in the window sill. The flowers had always been there, but today there was a certain beauty about them that Lovino had not noticed before. He was gonna miss this place.

The front door burst open. In came Feliciano, babbling about whatever, Ludwig trailing behind him. "Oh, Lovino! You're still home. Have you gotten out at all today? It's been such a nice day! Well, besides that bout of rain we just got. You should really get out more-"

"I just got back actually," Lovino said calmly.

Feliciano beamed at him, then refocused on Ludwig. "So do you really think he'll like it?"

"I think he'll love it," Ludwig replied. "And if he doesn't, then well, maybe he just doesn't get art."

"Oh, I don't know about 'getting' art. All my art is just pictures of things I like. They don't mean anything. I mean- do you think I should put meaning into my art- would that make it better? Would Gilbert like that?" Feliciano fiddled with his hands. He actually looked nervous, which was strange for him. He usually handled most situations with ease and confidence; Lovino had always envied that aspect of him.

"You're showing your art to Gilbert?" Lovino piped in, genuinely curious.

"Oh, yes! That's what I was going to tell you! I knew I was forgetting something-" Lovino smiled. "Oh- no! You think I'm being silly, don't you?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"You're smiling," Feliciano said sheepishly.

Lovino frowned, "Am I not allowed to smile," He grumbled.

A look of horror crossed Feliciano's face, "No-no! I'm sorry- I just meant-"

"You're fine," Lovino sighed, "Good luck with Gilbert."

Feliciano grinned wide, took Ludwig's hand, and disappeared upstairs with him. Lovino returned to his book, and before he even realized, he had finished it. By now, he could smell Grandpa starting dinner. He left his book on the side table and joined his Grandpa in the kitchen.

Leaning on the counter top he offered his help. "You're in a good mood," Grandpa smirked. "Excited about Madrid?"

"Yes," Lovino said meekly, but he could not conceal his smile.

"Set the table, won't you? And pass the salt," Lovino gave his Grandpa the salt, who proceeded to add quite a bit, "Have you told Feli yet?"

"No," Lovino stretched to get the dishes from the cabinet above him, "I'll tell him tonight."

Roma nodded,"You boys have grown up so fast."

"Grandpa-"

"I know, I know," He looked tenderly at Lovino. Lovino pretended not to notice, and kept his back to his Grandpa, "It's true though. Ever since your mom-"

"Stop," Lovino choked. Roma knew not to press the subject. Lovino finished setting the table in silence, then went upstairs to Feli's and his room.

He swung the door open to see his brother and Ludwig kissing. They quickly pushed apart. Lovino gaped at them. He did not know what to say. He had suspected something like this might happen but never imagined that it actually _would_.

"Lovino?" Feliciano quivered nervously.

Lovino blinked. "Sorry," was all he could think to say. He immediately turned around and closed the door behind him. He was not sure what he was more surprised about- Feliciano and Ludwig or the fact that his Grandpa was standing right there.

"Listen-"

"You _knew_?" Lovino exclaimed, running his hands through his hair.

"What? About Ludwig and Feli? Of course! Have you seen them? Their attempt at discretion is pitiful. But that's not what I wanted to say," He paused, considering his words. "Lovino- I was honestly debating whether or not to even mention it but I got an e-mail. From your father."

"No," Lovino hissed.

"He wants to see you."

"Well, I don't want to see him!"

"And that's what I told him-"

"You spoke to him?" Lovino was disgusted.

"But he said it wasn't my decision to make- because you're an adult now- and he was right. That's why I wanted to ask you," Roma added, "Just in case."

Lovino stammered, "My mind hasn't changed. I mean he- he _abandoned_ us. And he thinks that he can just put himself back in our lives like- like- nothing ever happened!" Lovino was crying now. He still remembered that night- the night his father left, and never came back. It was not until a few years later that he first contacted Roma again.

"I know, I know," Roma embraced Lovino. When was the last time Lovino had cried like this? It had been years. It felt good, in a way. All his pent up emotion was let out. Then again, Lovino was an ugly crier. So he would most likely look like a mess for the rest of the night. "I hate to end this, but I think the potatoes are going to burn."

Lovino laughed and swatted him away. He sat down at the top of the steps and rested his head on the banister.

He was going to miss this place.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Lovino whistled his way to Advanced Linguistics. Of all his classes, this was by far his least favorite. He never enjoyed the technical aspect of writing. It always seemed to hinder him rather than make his writing better. Still, the class was required for graduation, and so he learned phonics and syntax and all the other boring aspects of language.

Lovino took his usual seat in the lecture hall and readied himself for class. The last students filtered in before the professor, a stuck-up Londoner with eyebrows that would make Kim Kardashian weep, trotted in. Professor Kirkland's shrill voice filled the room as he taught. Lovino was only barely paying attention; he made sure to copy down what was in the slide presentation, but nothing else. His thoughts kept escaping him. He couldn't stop thinking about Antonio.

In his mind, Lovino pictured Antonio's perfect brown curls, tan skin, and hazel- or were they green?- eyes. He could practically hear the Spaniard's contagious laughter, and taste the tiramisu they shared together. Lovino was happy. And then Lovino dared to ask himself that one question he kept putting off- why? Why was Lovino even thinking about Antonio? Why couldn't he stop? What was this ... feeling?

Lovino returned to the classroom; he had to catch up on notes. But the questions he just asked himself still lingered in his head.

When the lecture was over, Lovino dashed out of the classroom. He was anxious to see Antonio again and get everything regarding the move straightened out. Antonio was already sitting at a table when Lovino arrived. He plopped into the seat across from him and gave his order to the waitress.

"How was the class?" Antonio inquired.

"Boring, per usual," Lovino admitted. "How was whatever you did this morning?"

"Mundane, but extraordinary," Antonio theatrically said as he tucked a stray curl behind his ear.

"That's an oxymoron" Lovino noted.

"At least they are teaching you something in that university," Antonio let out a laugh.

An awkward silence passed between them, "So what were you doing this morning?" Lovino finally asked.

Antonio sighed, "Just finalizing everything. I'm flying over on Friday to sign the lease and after that's done, I'll probably visit my family. Then I have to be back here Monday for a meeting, and Wednesday I have to go up to our office in Venice to train the guy replacing me, and then I fly out again on Friday. Then on Monday, I start my promotion, and life continues on. So I've got a busy week ahead of me."

"Yeah, that sounds stressful." Lovino breathed. "So are we just splitting the rent 50/50?"

Antonio nodded. "I figured that would be best. 500 a month plus half of the utilities isn't so bad. When are you planning to move in?"

"I figured I would move in after I graduate. There are only six weeks left in the semester, and I'm anxious to get my degree and be done with it. I can still pay rent for the first month, but I'll probably move in after that. I might come up to see that place one weekend if I'm not busy."

"That would be good," Antonio said, "I could show you all the cool things nearby, and we could go and pretend to be tourists for a little while."

Lovino smiled. Suddenly, the move did not seem as terrifying knowing that he was going through it with Antonio. Lovino felt his cheeks heat up, "Yeah, that would be fun."

Antonio's phone rang, and he promptly answered it. He spoke rapidly in Spanish, and his cheery demeanor soon turned annoyed. After a minute, he hung up, and groaned, "I'm sorry, I've got to get back to work right away. Something has come up concerning the billing, and our whole system is shutting down. I leave for half an hour..."

Lovino forced a pleasant smile, "No problem. I think we discussed everything we needed to anyway."

"Thank you for understanding," Antonio waved goodbye and rushed off. Lovino frowned. He finished the lunch alone and even paid for Antonio's uneaten food. He figured he would have the leftovers for dinner that night, or lunch the next day. He took his time walking home, and had a sudden thought- _Is it always going to be like this? Is Antonio always going to be this busy? Will I be left to find my own friends and my own life apart from him? Are we always going to be so close, yet so far apart?_

Lovino wanted to stop thinking. He wanted all his questions to be answered. He wanted everything to be perfect. He wanted to move to Madrid with Antonio and- no, he didn't care about Madrid, Lovino wanted to stay with Antonio. He wanted to be Antonio's friend, and he wanted Antonio to be his friend. Lovino wondered if it was wrong to want a person. It was a strange feeling.

By the time he made it home, Lovino wanted a nap or a good cry. He questioned why he was being so emotional lately. Maybe it was because of the fact that he was finally leaving the place he had called home for so long, or maybe it was because he finally had to become an adult. In reality, it was probably a mixture of both. Nevertheless, it felt like an ending, and Lovino was never fond of endings.

Lovino was surprised to see Feliciano sitting in their little room. Usually, Feliciano only used their bedroom to sleep and change clothes in. He was rarely seen in there for recreational purposes. Lovino suddenly remembered that Feliciano didn't know of his plans to move yet, and now seemed as good a time as ever to break the news.

"Hey, Feli," Lovino greeted him.

"Hey, Lovino," Feliciano bit his lip. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, leg bouncing. Lovino knew something was wrong. Feliciano was being quiet, and Feliciano was never quiet.

"Something up?" He asked, trying to sound casual.

"Do you think it's weird that Ludwig and I kissed?" Feliciano blurted his question out. It took Lovino a moment to process what he had said.

"No, I don't think it's weird," Lovino replied honestly. He sat down next to his brother.

"Oh," Feliciano let out a sigh of relief, "That's wonderful because you've been acting so weird lately and I thought that it had something to do with me but I couldn't think of anything I'd done to upset you."

Lovino cut in before his brother could continue, "Yeah, about that, there is something I need to tell you. I'm moving to Madrid."

Feliciano was silent for a moment. He looked shocked, then curious, "Why are you moving to Madrid?"

"The opportunity just sort of presented itself, so I went along with it. Besides, I want to broaden my horizons. I want to see the world," Lovino spoke in half-truths, but those were the half-truths he believed.

"When are you going?" Feliciano inquired softly. There was an unreadable expression on his face.

"After I graduate," Lovino ran a hand through his hair. He was not sure how he thought Feliciano was going to react, but it definitely was not like this. "I'll come back to visit often, and you can come up whenever you'd like and we can go sightseeing and shopping and do all sorts of fun stuff," Lovino added reassuringly.

Feliciano's smile returned, "Yeah! That would be awesome! But aren't you scared about moving to a new place and not knowing anybody? How will you make friends? Do you even speak Spanish?"

"Not well," Lovino admitted, "But I won't be completely friendless. Antonio is going to be my flatmate."

A sly smile crept across Feliciano's face, "Oh, I see."

"You see what?"

"That you're moving to Madrid _with_ Antonio."

"Ugh, it's not like that," Lovino scowled.

"I never said it was." Feliciano giggled. "But he _is_ cute. And he does like you."

"He doesn't- we're just friends Feliciano. In fact, we're barely even that! We really only started talking to each other this week. He's practically a stranger."

"A stranger that you are moving to a foreign country with!" Feliciano pointed out. He was laughing like a maniac, while Lovino was turning redder by the second.

"What is this commotion?" Grandpa questioned playfully, bursting into the room. He sat on the bed on the other side of Lovino, and patted him on the back. "Finally told him your plans?"

"Yeah," Lovino said. "He took it well."

"I see," Grandpa smirked.

Feliciano finally calmed down enough to acknowledge his grandfather. "You're back early. Does this mean that-"

Grandpa cut him off, "Yes."

"Does Lovino-"

"No," Grandpa answered before he could finish. Feliciano frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer."

"Then why don't you ask him?" Grandpa shouted. Both the boys flinched. It was rare for Grandpa to raise his voice. He tried to ease the sudden tension with his soft laughter, but it felt forced.

"Ask me what?" Lovino muttered.

"Why don't you want to see Dad?" Feliciano asked, seeming genuinely curious, and a bit hurt.

Lovino's heart sank. His voice was low, "He abandoned us, Feliciano."

"But don't you want to know why?"

"No, why would I want anything to do with a man that deserted his family the moment things got a little rough?" Lovino began pacing, "He doesn't love us, Feliciano, he never did. He's not our father. He's just the man our mom married. You have to understand that."

"He's tried to come back," Feliciano sputtered, standing to face Lovino, "For years, he's been trying to come back. But you and Grandpa have been chasing him away. He wants to be here for us-"

"He wants to be put back in the will," Lovino spat back. Tears were streaming down Feliciano's face. Lovino added quietly, "There's a reason Grandpa kept him away."

"Then what is it?" Feliciano grumbled, "Well?"

"Your mother was sick. She could barely take care of herself, let alone two young boys." Grandpa explained, "Your father left her. He was supposed to provide for his family, but he didn't. And after she died, you two were left with me. I took responsibility for you, and I wanted to raise you so that you would take responsibility for yourselves and your actions. I didn't want you to turn out like him, and I didn't want him to cause you any more pain. So, I kept him away. Listen, Feliciano, we're telling you this because we love you, and we don't want to see you get hurt. However, you are an adult, and we expect you to make your own decisions. We can't force you to do anything. So, if you want to see your father, you don't need our permission, and we won't stop you."

Feliciano was quiet for a moment, thinking about what his grandfather had just told him. Finally, he concluded, "I'll bring Ludwig. You don't have to come with me, Grandpa."

Grandpa looked hurt, and a little worried, but he nodded in understanding. It was probably better that he didn't go, considering all the bad blood between himself and the man who called himself their father. The family drifted away to their own places: Feliciano left to meet his father, Lovino sat on his bed and strummed a simple song on his guitar, and Roma brought a bottle of wine and a good book out to the garden, where everything felt dead in the cool autumn air.


End file.
